This animal I have become
by Sasuke-temeseme
Summary: When Naruto finds the man who hurt his favorite teacher, he is on a mission ranked C and is fighting his animistic instinct to kill, will he choose revenge or will he spare his lover from seeing his dark side for a little longer? NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry that it's so early or late but I couldn't help it and I was on a role! Also I am not dropping complicated love but I am just having a hard time putting pencil to paper and staying with the same story when I have so many buzzing in my head! Given the fact that it is 1 or 2 am you will and should expect some spelling errors! I did check it over but I'm tired so please forgive me! Enjoy**

* * *

Naruto paced on the bridge waiting for his team to come. Apparently it was 'act like Kakashi-sensei day' and he hadn't gotten the notion because even his baby Sasuke was late and he was NEVER late! When no one showed up another ten minutes later Naruto decided that he would leave a note or something and go train so he doesn't waist his day. As an afterthought he stopped himself, as he had started to walk away from the bridge, and walked back over to the note.

* * *

Once he was at the training grounds that his team always used he began his usual warm-ups when he was interrupted by a stumbling ninja.

For a moment he just stood there and watched until the man looked up at him, it was . . .

It was . . .

He was! . . . .

IRUKA-SENSEI!

"Iruka-sensei what happened to you?! Are you okay?!" Naruto rushed forward and caught his old teacher gingerly as he sank to his knees while clutching at his stomach. His face was cut up and grey while the front of his jacket was stained with a warm red liquid that did nothing to ease his raising pulse.

"Stupid . . . . students . . . . . stupid games . . . . . dead . . . . . rouge nin . . ." and with those last words he finally gave into unconsciousness and slipped further into Naruto's arms. Naruto's eyes widened and he began to panic.

'Was his favorite sensei dead?! NO! He couldn't be he's still breathing. But what was he saying?! What did it mean?! I have to bring him to Tsunade!' and with that he left the training grounds with his teacher cradled gently in his arms.

* * *

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi all quietly walked onto the bridge of Team Seven's designated meeting space in a comfortable silence. They had all bumped into one another on the road to, and from in Kakashi's favor, the bridge. Once they had Kakashi decided to tell them of their newest C rank mission that would once again take them out of the country in three days. It was a mission that required a lot of chakra and chakra control for they were going through rough lands that had many rouge nin hidden within. Thankfully, Team Seven had both a lot of chakra and a good handle on chakra control. Once Sasuke and Sakura had listened to the summary of their next mission, they were able to walk in silence with their sensei to the bridge where they assumed Naruto would be waiting.

"Hey Sasuke I bet Naruto's gonna get all jumpy when he see's us cause we're practically late, but for a good reason. Don't you think?" Sakura asked as she leaned forward to get a better look at Sasuke's face.

"Hn. I'm sure he'll be worse after he hears about the mission."

"Okay cue the annoyance in three, two, one!" Sakura joked as the bridge came into view. It was strangely quiet and deserted of any blonde haired, orange, fox-like ninja that would throw a fit at their tardiness.

"Huh?" Sakura said in confusion. Where was that blonde-haired nuisance? Had he slept in? Or was he just gonna be lazy and walk around on the one day that their sensei was actually on time?

The boys looked at the bridge when Sakura had expressed her confusion vocally. Kakashi and Sasuke both raised an eyebrow at Naruto's absence. Since when did the blonde come late? It wasn't long before Kakashi spotted the note and headed over to retrieve it.

"What's that that you've got there sensei?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well let's find out." Kakashi then opened the note only to find that the hand writing inside was almost unreadable. Almost.

"Hey Sasuke can you read Naruto's hand writing?" Kakashi asked while looking at the young heir.

"Yeah we- I mean yeah I can read it just fine why?" _'Yeah we used to pass so many notes in class when we would sit next to each other so I know my babies writing by heart.'_

"Can you decipher this for us please? I'm pretty sure it's Naruto's hand writing." Kakashi said while handing the note over to Sasuke to read. Sasuke took it and scanned the piece of paper before frowning slightly.

"It says that he had gotten bored of waiting for us and went to the training grounds to get in some practice," Sasuke quickly checked around the area with his eyes to see if Naruto had left another note when something on the railing caught his eye.

"Is that it? Well, then let's go shall we?" and with that said, Kakashi and Sakura began to walk off towards the training grounds. Before he left, Sasuke slipped his hand under the rail and grabbed the note he had seen before.

* * *

Just as they entered the clearing, Sasuke let himself look at the note Naruto had taken the time to hide from unsuspecting eyes like Sakura's and their sensei's.

_Hey babe you free tonight? I am._

_My house. 8 p.m._

_Don't be late ;)_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Sasuke smiled slightly as he slipped the note into his pocket as he continued to walk slowly behind his sensei and other teammate.

When they reached the center of the clearing they knew that something was wrong but they couldn't place it. They walked around a bit to see if there was any sign that Naruto had actually been here.

"Does anyone see any sign that would tell us that Naruto is or was here?"

"His shuriken are in the poles and there are foot prints all around this area over here," Sasuke pointed and gestured with his arm to the space around him and in front of him to where the targets were. Kakashi and Sakura walked over to him quietly to help search.

"If anyone sees something that could potentially give away that Naruto was here then call out that you've found something even if you're unsure," Kakashi spoke coolly as he looked around the area. Sasuke walked a little further away, following a trail of footprints.

"Find something Sasuke?" Kakashi mused.

"Footprints."

"Good."

"… fuck…"

"What?" Kakashi walked over to Sasuke and soon after so did Sakura.

"What is-" Sakura started.

"Blood." Sasuke finished.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Hope you enjoyed! I wrote this as I listened to a song and quick guess which one it was? The cleaning song! Just kidding, animal I have become by three days grace. It's really good if you've never heard it. Please comment and like so that I know that I'm doing a fairly good job at keeping you on the edge of your seats and so on. Have fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys so I know it's been a while with this story but I decided to post this chapter on NaruSasu day. There is such a thing. More notes on that at the end. As well as SasuNaru day but if you wanna know when that is email me or pm me kay? Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto sat quietly outside of Iruka's hospital room fidgeting with the hem of his jacket. He breathed in and out slowly so he wouldn't freak on the spot, chanting words of encouragement that his precious sensei would be okay.

* * *

What do you think happened to Naruto, sensei?" Sakura asked innocently, but inside she was wondering if he had somehow gotten himself killed while warming up.

"Maybe he cut himself while pulling out his shuriken-"

"Okay, first of all, Naruto wouldn't be so stupid as to let himself get hurt when pulling out weapons. Second of all even if he did hurt himself, which I highly doubt, he wouldn't have bled so much," Sasuke stated matter-of-factly while still studying the blood. Kakashi and Sakura just stared at Sasuke in shock. Never in his life have they ever heard Sasuke defend or stand up for Naruto. But that was because Naruto had asked him not to but he was getting sick of it, watching and listening to people make fun of his blonde. He hated it with all his heart and the fact that they had to act like rivals just made it worse. He stood up and looked at his teacher and teammate. They both looked shocked. Sasuke lifted a delicate eyebrow, as if daring them to offend Naruto any further.

"Well if you think it isn't Naruto's blood then whose is it?" Kakashi questioned the raven questioned the raven carefully, not wanting to piss him off further than he already might be, I mean who could tell? That kid wears a mask 24/7!

"I don't know, but if this much blood was lost where would he have gone?"

"Well knowing Naruto then he'd probably bring the person back to his house," Sakura thought out loud.

"That is a possibility but we should probably think of another alternative," Sasuke proposed.

"Like…?" Kakashi asked, making gestures with his hands for Sasuke to continue.

"Like you have said before, we should look beneath the beneath or something like that. If this person was important to Naruto, let's say Iruka-sensei for example, then he'd take no chances of taking him to his house. Let's play it safe and check the hospital. If he isn't there then we'll go to his house and check there," Sasuke said and started walking in the direction of the hospital.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, looking up at her teacher.

"Yes Sakura-chan?" Kakashi said, bringing his one visible eye down to look at Sakura.

"Don't you think Sasuke-kun is acting strange today?"

Kakashi looked over to the retreating back of his other student. His shoulders tense with worry and determination. It was something Kakashi had come to see more often on the boy when something happened concerning his blonde teammate. It made him wonder if Sasuke was as cold as he led on to be. Sakura opened her mouth to call out her sensei's name again when he spoke.

"I think," he paused. "That Sasuke has found someone who can break the walls (1)." Sakura stared at her sensei for a moment. _What could he mean by, "the wall"? And what wall anyway? Is there a place that Sasuke-kun wants to get to but can't because there's a barrier in the way? Or . . ? . . . oh. Sasuke-kun has always been so isolated, maybe that's what Kakashi-sensei means,'_ Sakura thought._ 'Yeah, and maybe he's finally let someone in! But who? It better not be Ino-pig!'_

"Alright, let's go look for Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed, dashing after Sasuke so she could flirt with him. Kakashi sighed and pulled out his book while following his students.

* * *

When they got to the hospital they could see Genma gravely making his way out the door. He looked terrible.

"Genma!" Kakashi called out. Genma looked up to see Kakashi and two of his students. The only one who wasn't there was the blonde, but Genma knew he was inside, waiting to be let into Iruka's room.

"Why do you look so down? Did something happen?"

"You mean you don't know?" Genma said, walking the rest of the way to stand in front of Kakashi.

"Know what? What happened Genma?" Kakashi questioned. Genma chewed on the stick in his mouth nervously, that was never a good sign. He took a breath and began to speak.

"The academy was attack by a gang of rouge nin. All the students were evacuated and none were hurt but it was the teachers that really took the beating," Genma paused to run a hand over his head. "Two ninja had attacked Iruka-sensei's room a moment after Kurenai took Iruka's kids into hiding. Iruka was able to kill one but the other beat him up pretty badly. Iruka tried to chase after him but ended up exerting himself too much. He had appeared in your training field where Naruto was at the time. Naruto got here not too long ago with Iruka in his arms," Genma finished out of breath. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke stood there silently in shock. Some of the tension had left Sasuke's shoulders when he found out Naruto was physically okay, but he could only imagine what was going through Naruto's head right now.

"Where's Naruto? Is he inside?" Sasuke pestered almost a little too eagerly.

"Uh he should still be sitting outside of Iruka's room."

"Which room is that?" Sasuke asked in an almost annoyed tone.

"Uhh third floor, room 378."

"Okay thanks," and with that Sasuke quickly walked off into the hospital. They all watched him for a moment before Kakashi turned back to face Genma.

"Genma," Kakashi waited until Genma ha locked eyes, or eye, with Kakashi. "Did any of the teachers die? Was Raidou hurt?" Genma paused. Taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly, painfully.

"None of the teachers died, they're just pretty beat up. And Raidou was, unfortunately, badly injured. He just asked me to pick him up some real food, apparently the stuff they have in the hospital cafeteria sucks." He finished off with a bitter laugh.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I hope he gets better," Kakashi said sympathetically.

"Thank you Kakashi, I'll see you later, tell Iruka I hope he feels better when he wakes up," Genma called over his shoulder as he walked off.

"Alright bye. C'mon Sakura, Sasuke's probably already found Naruto.

* * *

Naruto sat worriedly outside of room 378, wondering when the doctor would let him. There was a quiet ding further down the hall to his left, indicating that the elevator had arrived. Then came the hurried footsteps, followed by the husky voice that Naruto loved.

"Naruto!" the voice called out. Naruto's head snapped up to see Sasuke running down the hall to him. Naruto stood up and opened his arms just as Sasuke rammed into him.

"H-hey! Don't worry I'm not dead!" Naruto said as he took a step back from the impact. His arms snaked around his lovers' waist as Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and nuzzled his head into the blonde's neck. Naruto leaned his head against Sasuke's as he rubbed soothing circles into the raven's back.

"What's got you so tense Sasuke?"

"You, you idiot."

"Huh?" Naruto stopped his ministrations with Sasuke's back and craned his neck to look at his boyfriend. Sasuke pulled his head back so he could look Naruto in the eyes.

"You scared me I hope you know that right? When we saw the blood on the ground we thought that it was your until Genma told us what happened," Sasuke finished, searching Naruto's face for a response. "I'm sorry about Iruka." Naruto's eyes dropped to the floor as he leaned his forehead against Sasuke's.

"It's okay, not like he's dead or anything right?"

"Yeah," Sasuke said quietly before his nose crinkled in disgust. "Oh dear kami what's that smell?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and sniffed the air. It smelled of chemicals and dried blood in a mix. He looked down at himself to find out that it was the smell of Iruka's dried blood on his jacket that had mixed with the usual smells of the hospital.

"Oh sorry, here give me a moment," Naruto said while pulling away from Sasuke to take off his jacket. Sasuke too, stepped back to give Naruto more space. Once his jacket was off, Naruto held it in his hands and looked at the blood stains. His face fell and his shoulders tensed. He tried not to cry at the thought of a crumpled Iruka in his arms while he was in front of Sasuke.

He needed to be strong and show Sasuke everything was alright. That he was alright. Sasuke watched as Naruto tried to hold himself together on his own. It hurt him to see his seme like this. He thought Naruto could never be hurt but it seems he was sadly mistaken about that. He went over to the boy he thought was impenetrable and took the coat out of his hands. Naruto looked up at Sasuke as the latter put his jacket on the chair next to the one he was previously sitting on. Then Sasuke went behind Naruto and clasped his hands just below Naruto's rib cage. Naruto tried to move his arms but Sasuke's grip was too strong.

"Uhh . . . . Sasuke? What're you doing?" Sasuke placed his head back into the nape of Naruto's neck.

"Holding you together."

" . . . . Nani (2)?"

"I'm not about to watch my seme fall apart right before me." He could hear Naruto's breath hitch at his words. Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt Naruto twist in his grasp to face him. Sasuke looked up into Naruto's eyes and immediately regretted it. In those eyes he saw the mischievous look that he fell in love with, along with a hint of sadness and a dash of danger which was why he looked down.

Naruto's fingers curled around Sasuke's chin and lifter it so their eyes locked. Soft lips pressed against Sasuke's and his eyes fluttered closed. It felt so good to be held in those familiar, tan arms. But the sweet moment quickly ended when they heard a light ding to their left and down the hall. Soon both boys bodies were cold in the absence of the other.

* * *

**(1) It's a pun from AOT**

**(1) Means 'what' or 'what is it' in Japanese. In this case it means 'what'.**

**A/N: Thanks for being so patient and waiting for this second chapter guys! I was just being lazy like usual but I will try harder to get the next chapter up soon. This chapter was actually supposed to be posted on NaruSasu day which was on Thursday but I was busy and forgot. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!**


	3. please read it will explain

Hello my friends and followers!

I know you don't like the name of this chapter as much as I don't but I just need you to know what is going on.

As of right now I won't be updating 'This animal I have become' or 'Complicated love' due to personal matters. I will, however post a Christmas story for Attack on Titan and Naruto that I am sure of. I might post a story for The Mortal Instruments but I'm not making any promises.

I apologize again for any inconvenience I will give you but until I can tell you why exactly I'm not updating chapters this is all I can give you.

I hope you forgive me and I will see you all soon! I love you guys thank you so much for sticking with me through this!

-Sasuke-temeseme


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hi guys it's Sasuke-temeseme and I'm ready with a new chapter! I'm really sorry it took so long but now it's here! Go to complicated love for a better explanation. Well anyways, enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

"Ah! Naruto how is Iruka-sensei?" Sakura called out as she jogged down the hall towards the two boys that stood stiffly beside each other.

"They won't let me in so I don't know what's going on," Naruto said grimly looking down at his feet. Sasuke shot him a quick glance that only supported Kakashi ' suspicion of his 'ice cold heart'.

"Well while we're waiting for Iruka why don't we go over the mission shall we?" Kakashi suggested. Naruto looked up at him in confusion.

"What mission?"

"Oh Sasuke didn't tell you? Well I could've sworn that's what the two of you would've been talking about," Kakashi said, feigning shock. Then he leaned against the wall opposite his students and crossed his arms over his chest. A hint of mischievousness glittered in his visible eye. "So, what were you two talking about?"

Sasuke went to open his mouth before Naruto could say anything but he was too late.

"We were talking about what happened at the training grounds. When I," Naruto paused to gulp. "Found Iruka-sensei." Sasuke looked at Naruto with pride, that lie could actually pass for the truth. That was the side of Naruto that originally made Sasuke think twice about the blonde. Kakashi raised an eyebrow though.

"Oh? Well then would you like to tell Sakura and I what happened?"

"Reliving it once in my mind is enough thank you very much," Naruto said and grabbed his jacket to sit back down on his seat. Sasuke sat next to him and folded his arms and crossed his legs as he sat back in his seat beside the dull blonde.

"Well alright then, Sasuke would you like to tell Naruto about our mission?" Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto with slight apologeticness, then he cleared his throat and continued to speak to Naruto.

"Well we are all going to be going through some rough terrain with a lot of Rouge nin to get to the farther side of mist. A gang there stole an important scroll from one of the Konoha's richer families. They need it back soon because it contains a jutsu that is taught to the children of that family," Sasuke said, still looking at Naruto. "But with the recent attacks on the school I think it would be best if we post-poned the mission for a day or two." Sasuke finished and looked up at his sensei. Kakashi nodded and rubbed his chin, contemplating what his student had said. He nodded again and looked back at Sasuke.

"That seems fair enough, Sasuke why don't you take Naruto home and we'll go on the mission tomorrow instead."

"Okay, come on Naruto," Sasuke said quietly and stood, slipping his hands into his pockets as he watched Naruto stand.

Naruto stood quietly without saying a word to anyone. He just nodded at his sensei and teammates before he started walking to the elevator. Sasuke sighed and followed Naruto quietly, speeding up slightly so they were walking side by side.

Naruto looked at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye as they neared the elevator. Sasuke glanced at the blonde momentarily before looking forward again to call the elevator. The two stepped in quietly and once inside Sasuke found himself up against the wall of the elevator. He blinked and looked at Naruto who had both his hands pinned over his head, he blushed slightly and struggled to move his hands but he had to remind himself that the blonde was stronger than he gave him credit for.

Naruto let out a low chuckle that resounded from the depths of his tan throat. Sasuke looked at him as his pale pink lips came into view. Sasuke sighed into the sweet kiss and pushed his lips back against the tan boys. Naruto placed his free hand on the ravens hip and pulled them closer together. Sasuke whined at the light friction between them and earned a small smirk from his lover.

The elevator suddenly came to a stop and Naruto pulled back from Sasuke and released his hands. Sasuke sighed and pouted with his eyes. Naruto rolled his eyes playfully and stepped out with Sasuke close behind. The two quietly made their way down the hall and on the way passed a redheaded insomniac boy. Naruto glanced at Gaara and the redhead looked back and then glanced at Sasuke. The later raised an eyebrow slightly and glanced at his boyfriend.

"Did Lee get hurt again?" Naruto questioned as he stopped in front of his friend. Sasuke watched the two quietly from the other side of the hall and leaned against it with his arms across his chest. Gaara nodded as an answer to Naruto's question.

"He's been stressing to get ready for the chunin exams again," the desert man said with fondness as he spoke of the young teen. Sasuke noticed this and decided to listen closer.

"Damn he needs to calm down he's still got a few months... So what is it this time?" Gaara sighed.

"Broken arm, couple of bruises and badly cracked ribs," Gaara's voice was tinged with slight sadness and worry as he waited to be let into the energetic teens room. Naruto hissed in response.

"Man, he just keeps pushing and pushing. Sorry to hear that bud." Gaara nodded looked at Naruto and then at where they came from.

"How's Iruka doing?" Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"No idea, they won't let me in." the redhead patted Naruto's shoulder and they exchanged a look before the blonde stood and made his way to Sasuke.

"Well we should get going, good luck Gaara, tell Lee I said get well!"

"Alright, stay out of trouble you sneaky fox" both boys snickered and Naruto started walking down the hall, dragging Sasuke along gently with their hands intertwined. The raven looked at his boyfriend and then at where the sand man still sat. When he looked back at the ramen lover he found a pair of ocean blur orbs on his. He was startled for a moment before he looked ahead and continued walking.

"What"

"You're being unusually quiet Sasuke"

"I'm always quiet"

"Not like this" Sasuke sighed, Naruto really was observant when he wanted to be. He let his obsidian orbs glance at the object of his obsession. Naruto still had his eyes on him as they walked down the hall quietly, dogging nurses and doctors quietly without bumping into anything. The raven shook his head and looked back at the blonde, tilting his head down slightly. Naruto nodded, understanding that they would have to talk later.

The two young shinobi quietly exited the hospital, they're hands brushing ever so slightly as they swung by their sides.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys sorry it's probably shorter than my other chapters and that it's late but I wanted to get it out. I hope you guys enjoyed it, please comment and tell me what I could work on or what you want to see, if you guys want to like and follow so you could stay updated with the story. I hope you liked it and have a nice yaoi filled day! ^_^**


End file.
